


Sword

by MidnightMuse234



Category: Bleach
Genre: HichiIchi Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMuse234/pseuds/MidnightMuse234
Summary: Ichigo was a warrior, and warriors could never really sit still for long. / HichiIchi Week Day 5: Sword





	Sword

Ichigo was never without his sword.

Even when he was in school, in his body, he could feel the itch of his sword's bloodlust, Shiro's voice whispering in his ear.

Ichigo scowled. Shiro's restlessness was making it really hard to focus on his work.

_ 'C'mon King, it's been ages since we've had a good fight.' _

_ 'Not my fault that there hasn't been any Hollows lately.' _

_ 'Hollows are child's play. I want to fight you, King. Can't let you get rusty.' _

Rusty. Right. Like Ichigo considered that to be a bad thing. He was thankful that he hadn't had to fight. Hopefully, he wouldn't ever need to fight again.

But he could still feel that nagging itch under his skin a few days later. His fingers twitched restlessly. He wanted to feel the weight of his swords in his hands. Even more so, he wanted to experience the rush of releasing his Bankai, feel his power flooding through his body.

Ichigo could feel his heart racing and he shook his head. No. No way. He was fine. Everything was fine. It was another quiet day in Karakura, and Shiro was being his usual pouty self. There was nothing else going on.

But as Ichigo tried to fall asleep that night, he found himself unable to stay still. His legs kept bouncing and his fingers kept drumming against his chest. He felt like he had been sitting still for too long.

Then he heard it. The distant roar of a Hollow. He grabbed his badge before it even had time to scream at him and he pressed it against his chest.

_ 'Finally.'  _ Ichigo couldn't tell if that was Shiro speaking or himself thinking.

Shiro was right. God, Ichigo missed this.

He rushed out into the night, his two Zanpakuto already drawn. He felt his power surging through his body, giving him strength, as he flashed in front of his opponent. He took no joy in defeating the Hollow, but he did feel relief wash over him. Using his power again was like finally getting a glass of water after a hot summer day.

But as he watched the Hollow fade away, the itching sensation returned. It wasn't enough.

_ 'C'mon King…'  _ Shiro murmured.  _ 'Let me fight.' _

Ichigo sighed in submission. He put his swords away and returned home.

_ 'King, please, I'm bored in here…' _

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo muttered to his empty apartment. "Just give me a minute, alright?"

Shiro was stunned into silence, then Ichigo felt a flood of his Zanpakuto's excited reiatsu.

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. He climbed into his body, laid back on his bed and closed his eyes.

He could feel Shiro's presence tugging at his mind. And this time, he let Shiro pull him into his inner world. He was willing to humour Shiro, and secretly, Ichigo was excited to fight for real again too.


End file.
